Lachtna Martin
Lachtna Martin is a superhuman from Evergreen Alabama, and is played by Lady Senbonzakura. Biography Lachtna and Fiachra Martin were born on November 6th to May and Douglas Martin a few years after their older brother and were graced with a little brother and a little sister. They grew up to become very attached to their family, per the teachings of Domhnall, but became more attached to one another. With both parents working to keep up the family, Domhnall spent a good amount of time raising his siblings. Despite their other family, the twins grew especially close to one another, and over the years have been unable to distance themselves emotionally. They have become accustomed to responding to either name (or any pronunciations for that matter.) Because of the culture they were brought up in, both twins have strong values that emphasize including family in many parts of their lives, keeping intimate connections with loved others, and embracing traditions. Personality When in public, it is easy to believe that Lachtna and Fiachra have the same personality - they are outgoing, playful, teasing, confident, mostly respectful, and often talkative. However, their own differences are seen when they are separated or when away from the public eye. Lachtna is more quiet, submissive, passive-aggressive, indecisive, and tends to repress his emotions. Superhero Work Abilities * Ability absorption - the ability to temporarily “steal” another person’s enhancement or power (5-10 minutes) * Ability mirroring - the ability to copy another person’s enhancement or power; the effects lasts longer when the power is copied with consent (10-30 minutes) * Ability negation - the ability to cancel an enhanced person’s ability for a short amount of time; essentially returning the person to their normal human state (5-10 minutes) * Ability sensing - the ability to sense another enhanced or power-wielding person and if/when they are using their enhancements/powers Strengths Because of his abilities, Lachtna can potentially use a large variety of tactics and positions in combat. He also has strong communication skills with his brother, which allow them to make quick decisions. Weaknesses Neither twin functions very well without the other - they may become somewhat paranoid and agitated. They also have no real abilities of their own, and are better in support roles Relationships Fiachra Martin Lachtna and Fiachra are very close as twins. They hardly spend any time outside one another’s company, and hate to be without one another. They seem to have alike minds, as they often speak in unison and have the same movements or impulses. Lachtna constantly worries about Fiachra, despite being better able to hide it. Lachtna also admires Fiachra’s ability to make quick decisions.He often refers to Fiachra as “Fia.” Domhnall Martin Domhnall is the eldest of the Martin children, and spent most of his time taking care of his siblings when his parents could not. Thus, he had a great impact on them, and is sited to be where the twins learned the importance of family. It is implied that Domhnall also has some history with Harwell's. Quinn Martin Quinn is the twins' younger brother, whom they seem fond of, as Fiachra was shown looking for birthday presents for him and Lachtna had picked up on Quinn's favorite set of dinner plates. Caitria Martin Caitria is the youngest Martin, and is shown to be playful with Lachtna and Fiachra. Douglas Martin Though there has yet to be any appearance of Douglas, he is believed to be a good father, albeit a busy working man. May Martin Though there has yet to be any appearance of May, she is believed to be a good mother, and gives her children chores. Trivia * Though both twins were raised in the deep south, their accents are only really heard when they are angered, or they are raising their voices. Their diction and word choice betrays their geographical origins before their pronunciation does. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:HI Students Category:Lady Senbonzakura